Red Blade of Courage
by Rodynseth the Traveller
Summary: (Post SCIII/Shinobi PS2 Xover) Cursed swords are the ones that pull the strings. If only she had known from the beginning. Who is this mysterious shinobi? Why is Yoshimitsu going insane at his arrival? Regardless, they all share a similar objective: "Evil must be slain." (Reviews encourage continuation! Please critique!)


**(This is a Soul Calibur III/Shinobi PS2 crossover. Fair warning.)**

_"So lies the mantra of the Oboro. A mark of obedience that every Shinobi of this clan will hold." _An old figure whispered into the ear of the newly branded ninja of the Oboro clan. _"You will slay all evil. You will protect this world, and it's inhabitants with your life. With this cursed sword as your quill, you will write a better future for humanity. Fight to Survive. There is no 'defeat." _With the burning inks pressing against the male's back, he showed no signs of pain through the ordeal. These inks were seals to withstand the might and will of the demonic sword. They shielded the successor, but not for long. Soon, the sweet and chaotic whispers of the blade would sink into the successor's mind corrupting it, shaping the successor into the demon he/she was intended to exist as; a pawn of the cursed sword.

_It's name is Akujiki: the consumer of souls. The blade saps away the will of man, and soon enough the strands of soul we Oboro desperately cling to." _The elder spoke, dipping his brush back into the warm ink to complete the final touches of the seal. It's impact against the chosen's back scrunching his skin into painful burns and singes With each stroke, it appeared to affect the very fabric of nature. Trees surrounding the hidden compound shuddered against the screaming rainfall. Candles and lanterns had their illumination flicker with every unruly groan of the inside building As if the compound-no, the world itself was on the verge of collapse. But this was the typical ritual for the Oboro clan of shinobi.

And there he sat; Silent. Unnerved. Waiting.

"_It is alright to be afraid, young one." _The elder told him. _"Not everyone can endure what you endure. This is fate. You were chosen to be the future of our clan's success." _With that, he finished the final stroke of ink against the young man's skin. The young chosen stood to his feet, getting himself resituated with a long stretch of his arms. Afterwards, he reached over towards the removed top of his jumpsuit to fit back onto his body. Not even a wince shown as he stretched it over him.

_"Do you know you mission?" _The elder asked.

He finally spoke.

"Yes. Evil...must be slain. Oboro exist to protect the weak."

_"Is there any salvation for your curse?"_

"No. The Akujiki lives for my soul and the damned souls."

A false smirk emerged on the face of The Elder as he tied the cursed sword to the back of the young man. His enthusiasm masked his true, sinister intentions. So the cycled continued. Another chapter of man feigning away the demons eating him way.

"_Well. I think you're ready."_

* * *

><p><strong>Three years later...<strong>

Autumn was the right time to harvest what has been sown in Japan. People were moving about through their respective villages, gathering any and all supplies they needed for the impending winter. Children ran through the cleansed fields with joy in their hearts with excitement for the winter, while young capitalist men attmpted to woo away daughters to bunker down with them. Of course there was chatter, and obviously there were rumors.

Rumors flew about as quick as they left through Japan. Most ordinary folk at the time paid no mind to what exactly was going on within the rumors and played them off to be silly or impractical. Some could say the oblivious nature of these people would lead to be their demise. Those who /were/ aware-who were in tone with the happenings of their world outside of the Podunk island knew that there was something else brewing. Warriors, bandits, mystics, and yes even the occasional drunk.

They've heard the stories-rumors of an Azure Knight laying waste to whatever village or city he visited far away in Europe, soon to be headed here. A large, blonde man with remnants of an 'accursed' blade, tainting his soul as he aids the poor and weak. An eccentric shinobi master, high in the clouds of Mt. Fuji, 'slaying evil with his accursed blade-actually, that specific rumor through some of the listeners for a whirl. At first, the tales of the masked shinobi with the cursed blade were that of oddball mishaps. While the newer, recent ones were vague. Almost abrupt. There was something going on in the mountains with this 'Manjitou' clan. But of course it wasn't their place to seek out and find the answers.

It was up to her. (Unfortunately.)

She sat at a booth in what appeared to be a small brothel inside of a village outside of Fu-Ma. Her impatient nature got the best of her as she waited for this 'informant' to arrive in regards to the Manjitou clan. Impatience was never a good thing for Taki. She was always a strict, 'heads-on' and 'instantaneous' Kunoichi. Slacking only delayed the inevitable, and there was no need for a delay in her life. Her slender fingers drummed against the wood furnishings, causing small splashes from her tea cup to shoot out and hit her hand. She didn't wince-small singes didn't faze her at all. With every huff of annoyance, a strand of her long, brown hair began to unfurl itself from her pony tail, and with each unfurling, she would blow it out of her face.

At this point, the entirety of her hair was let down-her long locks draped across her shoulders.

Whoever this was better have a perfectly _reasonable_ explanation as to why he/she is absent.

Why was she here, anyway? Why of all things, she was doing for something that involved the Manjitou? They never had a positive relationship, her clan and theirs. For every time she met the illusive Yoshimitsu, it would always turn into the same result-they meet, he speaks in his infernal, undecipherable riddles whilst complimenting Taki on her (admittedly) large bust. (and that it grew with each meeting, but that's beside the point.) They test each other skills, and each time-he defeats her. Then he helicopters off, muttering the same thing to her as an attempt to guide her.

"_You'll learn next time! Grow stronger, Fu-Ma Kunoichi! So that we may contest each other in a way that our ancestors will remember!" _

All while cackling that infernal chant.

"Namunamunamu..." Taki muttered, taking a swig of her black tea. "Imbecile. Of all people, he has to be a leader of 'something.'"

Taki didn't much care for folk outside of Fu-Ma, anyway. Outside of the surly swordsman, the Athenian and the odd pinoy girl she had encountered before, everyone else kind of melded itself into a monotonous sludge of the same thing. She smiled to these people but she didn't really mean it. She laughed at man's attempt to 'woo' her but she never really felt humored or humbled. Everything was the same. Everything was orchestrated.

Maybe she accepted this mission for the sake of escaping monotony?

Her thoughts were interrupted shortly after a hand slammed against the wooden table, causing her tea to tip over and spill onto her lap. She yelped out of surprise, and looked over to see a young man in what was a foreigner's hat, glaring over to Taki with a bit of excitement.

"Sorry I'm late, Kunoichi-sama!" The young adult exclaimed as he bowed in apology for being late. He didn't seem to notice that Taki's lap was on fire due to the tea. "See, I got lost and ended up in the wrong village while I was looking for you! Then I ended up at some sort of festival, got some grub, then I rushed as quickly as I could fo-

"**Just. Tell me. Where is Manjitou's base?"** Taki interrupted with a glare of malice replacing her face.

"Ehh? Kunoichi-sama? Why the long face? It looks like a beetle bit you or somethin-"

She slammed her kunai on the table. She wasn't fucking around.

"O-OKAY OKAY HERE'S THE MAP. G-GOMEN GOMEN, KAY BYE BYE! I'LL PAY FOR YOUR TEA, TOO!" He blasted from his system, fumbling in his hat to throw some loose change against the counter. He rushed out of the cafe!

Taki sat there for a few minutes.

Her lap was still on fire.

"_I despise my job." _She thought internally. "_I definitely need to consider a successor."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm. Prologue chapter? Prologue chapter. Looking forward to hear some feedback regarding the pacing. I feel as if this was a bit too abrupt to end at 1442 words. <strong>

**Some notes:**

**This is a Soul Calibur III/Shinobi PS2 crossover. Meaning the characters featured in SCIII will be making cameos or will be key intervals in the story as well as some cameos from the Shinobi series.**

**It would be wise to refresh yourself on some Shinobi knowledge, seeing as half of the story is pulled from there as well as SC.**

**There /might/ be allusions to other characters in future SC games, and there even might be some guest characters from the series making an appearance. It all depends, considering as I have it set now, it is three years ahead of the events of SCIII. But again that all depends on feedback from you all, and where I feel in regards to continuing the story.**

**So, please; Read, criticize, tell me what you like so far, what you don't, and I can get back to each review! **


End file.
